


Casey vs The Art of Seduction

by Ultra



Series: The Jellie Files [4]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Dinner, F/M, Love, Romance, Secret Relationship, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-11
Updated: 2012-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU post-Chuck vs the Seduction. Casey can seduce, no matter what Chuck and Sarah think.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Casey vs The Art of Seduction

“I just think Ellie was being a little hard on Awesome,” Chuck sighed as he and Sarah wandered into the courtyard outside his home. “I mean, he’s a good guy, is it really such a big deal that he’s not the world’s greatest romancer or seducer or whatever?”

“I don’t know, Chuck.” She shrugged her shoulders. “I guess different women just want different things and... and what is Casey doing?” she asked with a sudden frown as she stopped outside her partner agent’s apartment and peered in through the window.

Chuck had gotten a step ahead but came back to look and was equally stunned by the sight of his smartly dressed NSA handler, lighting candles on a table set for a romantic dinner.

“Is he making a point?” he asked with real confusion written on his face. “About the seducing thing? I mean, Roan was pretty cutting about the way Casey took so long to pass seduction school but... Oh my God, this isn’t for you, is it?” he asked Sarah with alarm.

“I really hope not!” she reacted with wide eyes. “Casey’s a good guy, a good partner and everything, but I don’t... I don’t wanna be seduced by him,” she said, shaking her head, even as her mind began to wonder with possibilities - bad Sarah, very bad!

“Wow,” said Chuck then as they continued to watch. “Fancy wine, home cooked meal?” he reacted with a grin. “Who knew Casey was capable of all that?”

“We really shouldn’t be staring like this.” Sarah shook her head then. “It’s an invasion of privacy,” she told her fake boyfriend with a look, and though he opened his mouth to protest he stopped bothering when she took his hand and dragged him away.

Chuck would let Sarah drag him just about anywhere she wanted to go, that was a given. If only he had learnt enough from Roan to be able to seduce her so easily as that guy had seduced hundreds of women in his time. Of course, it seemed Casey might be able to give him a few pointers too.

Over in his apartment, the NSA agent wasn’t thinking about Chuck or Sarah, only about the woman he had made such efforts for here tonight. She had to know how he felt about her, he made it pretty clear, albeit in his own way that probably wasn’t much like anybody elses. Casey was well aware of the honour code amongst all men, that women are not to be stolen away from others, especially when that person was an acquaintance, if not quite a friend. The problem was, where Ellie Bartowski was concerned, Casey had a way of forgetting he was a man of honour and reverted to the base instincts of all male animals. Put plainly, he wanted her, more specifically he was pretty sure he was falling in love with her, however much of a girl that made him sound. Tonight would be the real test of her feelings for him.

He didn’t want to read too much into their conversations, a few hugs, and one kiss that she had not quite said she was sorry about. This was the best way he knew how to play it, and there was no better time than tonight. Ellie was mad at Devon, that was a good sign. The guy had either given her a reason or she was trying to find one for reasons of her own. Either way, Casey saw a chance and he leapt at it. You had to make your move when the oppurtunity arose, act on instinct, get the job done. In his social life as in his work, such behaviour had rarely let him down.

The doorbell sounded and Casey went straight to it, barely checking the vid screen for confirmation before opening it to find Ellie on the other side. She looked equal parts happy and confused as she waved the note he left her in her hand and asked what he thought he was doing leaving her such messages where Devon might see. Casey never quite got a chance to answer as she spotted the table laid out in the centre of the room and gasped.

“John, did you do this for me?” she checked.

“Well it’s not for your brother,” he told her with a grumble, as nervous as he was pleased she was here somehow, even though he knew that was dumb.

Ellie felt so stupidly conflicted. She ought to known her own head and moreover her own heart. For so long things had been so easy, so simple. She and Devon were together, had been together for years enough, and she hardly looked at another man. Then John Casey came into her life. He was really nothing like her current boyfriend. Dark and mysterious, where Devon was brash and dare she say simple? John was as strong as her fiancé, maybe stronger, and when they talked he could make her laugh, make her blush, make her feel like a woman in a way Devon hadn’t in years. Ellie began to struggle to remember why she fell in love with the man they called Captain Awesome at all, as her mind clouded up with daydreams and actual dreams about a certain muscle-bound hero type just across the courtyard... who was standing so close behind her right now she could feel heat radiating against her back.

“John...” she began, stopping short of anything she meant to say as she turned then and met his eyes, swallowing hard at the intense way he was looking down at her.

“Ellie, I know you were committed to Devon, it’s why I never did this sooner,” he admitted, “but after the last few days...”

“The last few days have been... strange,” she picked up where he left off, tearing her eyes way from his gaze at the mention of her fiancé. “I just, Devon can make me so mad with just the littlest thing, but I honestly don’t know why I threw him out, unless...”

“You actually threw him out?” Casey smirked a little at that, he just couldn’t help it.

“I did.” She nodded, still feeling conflicted, hardly aware she had been backed up against the table until she bumped into it. “I... It’s not all his fault, I just, I don’t think I’ve been trying as much as I should.”

“Any ideas why that might be?” asked Casey, already sure it had to have something to do with him, but not wanting to suggest it himself - women don’t appreciate vanity in a guy, he knew that much.

“John, I think... Is something burning?” she asked suddenly, her nose wrinkling in the cutest way, though Casey barely had time to notice.

He was cursing under his breath as he ran to the kitchen, whipping the baking tray out of the oven that was already smoking. He slammed it on the counter, looking cross, but his frown melted immediately when he realised Ellie was stood in the doorway, laughing behind her hand.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” she apologised immediately, trying to stop and finding it so much harder than she should. “I just, honestly, I can’t believe you did all this for me, and I’m here and...”

The laughter died in her throat at the sound of her own words.

What was she doing here? She was lying in bed with Devon, her fiancé, less than twenty four hours ago, and now she was here in another man’s apartment, allowing herself to be girlish and easily swayed by a home-cooked meal and candles. It couldn’t be right, and her legs carried her to the door the moment she realised it.

Somehow, through some feat of superhuman strength and speed, she presumed, Casey got to the door the same moment she did and held it firmly closed from the top, even as she fought the latch half-way down. She turned to look at him again, and she looked afraid. Immediately Casey moved, looking shame-faced at scaring her, but that was only because he didn’t understand.

Ellie wasn’t afraid of him, she never had been, not once. Maybe if she knew the truth about him she might be, but as it was he never did make her feel worried for her safety. If anything, he always made her feel that much safer.

The fear that existed in Eleanor Bartowski right now was of herself, of what she was capable of doing. She had chosen to come here, she might have known what she was coming for, though she never quite expected such romance to be part of the deal.

“I am Eleanor Bartowski,” she suddenly spoke aloud, startling Casey just a little though he was sure she hadn’t left yet. “I am my own woman, and as of five hours ago, I am single and available,” she told herself more than she told him.

Casey then turned and watched in pleasant surprise as Ellie walked over to the table and took her seat. He didn’t say a word, which was not wholly new for John Casey, and maybe that was one more thing Ellie liked so much about him. He fetched the meal he had prepared and they ate and talked as they had many a time before, like old friends somehow, despite the fact they had known each other a relatively short time.

They were half way through dessert before the atmosphere shifted. Some kind of chocolate soufflé that Ellie was eating a delicate spoonful at a time, eliciting barely stifled moans each and every time she savoured and swallowed.

So much for seducing the girl next door, Casey was having trouble concentrating on anything but her lips and the sounds they emitted with every bite. Sure, he made chocolate dessert with a view to pleasing Ellie, he just hadn’t quite bargained on how pleased she would be is all, or how much he would enjoy her pleasure.

“John, that was... practically sinful,” she breathed as she looked across the table at him, almost missing the dish completely when she tried to put down her spoon.

Sinful, well, there was a word. The thoughts running through his head right now matched that description better than dessert ever had, Casey thought, though if anything happened here tonight, it wouldn’t be so very bad. Ellie already pointed out she was single and free, as he was. No sinning here, not at all.

“If you think chocolate is so much of a sin, you must be much more of a good girl than I thought,” he said with a smile that almost came across like a challenge - Ellie couldn’t resist rising to it.

“You’d think so,” she smiled herself then, “but I’ve had my moments”.

“Don’t we all?” Casey replied as he got up and turned the mood music up a little higher.

He didn’t ask her if she wanted to dance, just walked over and held out his hand for her to take. It felt a little silly to Ellie, and yet, she didn’t refuse him. Dancing was for ballrooms or parties as a rule, in a fancy dress or similar. Here she was enjoying a romantic meal and now a slow dance in regular pants and a sweater, in the living room of her neighbour that she should know better than to play around with.

“What are we doing?” she asked, practically breathless already as John’s hands slid down her back and came to rest at her hips.

“Just dancing,” he told her like it was no big deal, even as he pulled her in a little closer.

“Just dancing,” she echoed, though it was the biggest lie she ever heard.

The music was growing softer or her heartbeat was just getting louder, Ellie couldn’t be sure. All she was certain of was that if she didn’t concentrate she was seriously going to forget to breathe here. It was too long since she was held like that, since a man made her feel this way. She wasn’t even comparing this to time spent with Devon or any other man she ever dated or got close too. All she knew was this moment, John Casey’s arms around her body, his lips at her neck, kissing a trail up along her jaw line and then finally taking her breath away completely...

* * *

When Sarah arrived at Echo Park the next morning, she couldn’t help but take a peek in Casey’s window. The romantic meal had been eaten, but the dirty dishes left on the table. The candles were burnt out to nothing, and a bottle of wine had clearly been consumed. A closer look showed evidence of more carnal activities, a black shirt flung on the ground and a lacy bra on the back of the chair.

“Oh, my!” Sarah smirked to herself, unable to help it.

Whoever Casey had over for a little date last night clearly fell for the charms she had hardly seen evidence of herself. It was some relief to realise she was not the object of John’s affections. She had no doubt the sex would be fantastic but he was somewhat too complicated to be getting into a real relationship with.

Shaking her head, Sarah backed away from Casey’s window and walked over to Chuck’s door. She was very nearly startled when he opened it before she ever got a chance to knock.

“Sarah, it’s you,” he gasped.

“You were expecting someone else?” she checked. “Chuck, is something wrong?” she asked then, realising how panicked he looked suddenly.

“I don’t know,” he shook his head. “It’s just... Ellie didn’t come home last night.”

Sarah wasn’t sure what to make of that. Her eyes flitted to Casey’s apartment and back before she could really stop herself. Ellie did throw Awesome out yesterday, and then not coming home the same night Casey was in complete seduction mode... It couldn’t really be true, she was sure her spy senses were over-thinking the situation and seeing things that weren’t there. Surely they were an impossible pairing - life taker and life saver - it was insane!

“Sarah?” Chuck prompted when she was silent too long, and she immediately shook her head to clear her thoughts.

“Ellie’s a big girl, Chuck. I’m sure she’s just fine and she’ll call you very soon.” She smiled brightly as she ushered the Asset back into the apartment.

Before closing the door, she looked back just once more at Casey’s place. What if they had been very wrong about his seducing abilities? Later, she would really have to ask Ellie for her opinion.


End file.
